SpongeBob: Infection
SpongeBob: Infection is a spin-off of the series SpongeBob SquarePants. The show follows SpongeBob and the gang attempting to live in a zombie-filled town. Each episode is 42-46 minutes long. It is also a lot more bloody and violent than most SpongeBob shows, and has had several complaints about its TV-14 rating. There are 13 episodes per season. Episodes Season 1 Virus - Written by JellyfishJam38 Bikini Atoll is struck by an epidemic and people start to act strangely, while an organization tries to prove that the disease is nothing but a flu. With the help of Sandy's investigation, the gang disprove the skeptics, and realize that their city will never be the same again. The next day, the gang go into town and find that everybody has turned into zombies. The gang accepts their fate, but Patrick tells them that if they die, they must die heroes. And so begins the Infection saga! (TV-14-DLSV) Survivors - Written by JellyfishJam38 While searching frantically for a zombie-free area, the gang find an underground shelter where many surviving Bikini Bottomites are hiding from the zombies. While in there, they learn how to kill a zombie. But a tornado hits Bikini Bottom and the shelter swoops overground. The zombies see it and gradually smash through the metal. When they get in, SpongeBob Patrick, Sandy, Krabs and Squidward use their newfound knowledge of zombie-killing to destroy them, but there are too many, so the survivors begin to get picked off one by one. Will the gang be next? (TV-14-DLV) Missing - Written by JellyfishJam38 Sandy mysteriously disappears one night, so Spongebob uses Patrick to extract information from the zombies. All fails, until Patrick finds a wet, terribly-written ransom note inside a dead zombie's mouth. Further investigation of the note states that Sandy has been kidnapped by the Zombies, who are willing to make a sacrifice to the Zombie King. Can the rest of the gang crash the zombies' sick, twisted party, or will it be too late? (TV-14-DLSV) Savior - Written by Team Seedrian Games 2.0 After rescuing Sandy from the zombie sacrifice, a lobster named Larry offers to take them to a safe-haven. They trust him, especially after being so heroic towards the zombies. However, Mr. Krabs doesn't quite trust him, and believes that they are being led into a trap. (TV-PG-DLSV) Note: The only episode rated TV-PG. Unsafe - Written by JellyfishJam38 Upon further exploration of the non-infected zone, the gang find that the surviving citizens from episode 2 live there. But when one of the residents dies in a bloody freak accident, the zombies smell the blood and begin to flock across the so-called safe haven. Larry is bitten and Squidward stays behind to keep him happy before his death, while the rest of the town are stranded in a remote area of the town. Mr. Krabs was right...(TV-14-DLV) Stranded - Written by Team Seedrian Games 2.0 The mishap with Larry has left the gang stranded in the middle of a kelp jungle. They have to forage with what little supplies that they've got in order to make it through. However, Squidward suddenly gets paranoid of everyone, and fears that they will all perish. The insanity is starting to corrupt the team, as they may lead to their own demise. (TV-14-LSV) Searching - Written by William Leonard Squidward has left the camp in the middle of the night, believing that he will find his way out faster alone. SpongeBob tries to get the gang to agree with him that Squidward needs to be found, but everybody else disagrees. SpongeBob then leaves the camp himself to search for Squidward, leaving the rest alone. Suddenly an ambush by a group of zombies breaks the gang up, and they have to find a way to re-unite each other, while also searching for a way to get out of the kelp jungle. (TV-14-DLV) Hypochondria - Written by William Leonard The gang have come back together again, but there's a problem. Patrick has been lying on the floor for hours while clutching his arm, claiming that he was infected by a zombie when the gang split up. Sandy examines the arm and says that he is okay, but Patrick says otherwise and refuses to move. Nobody can leave without leaving Patrick behind, so they have to find a way to get him walking again. Can they do that and keep themselves alive at the same time? And is there really some truth to what Patrick says? (TV-14-DLV) Sign-Ups *JellyfishJam38 - Creator, Writer, Director, Artist, Title Card Creator *Team Seedrian Games 2.0 - Writer, Storyboard Artist *TheSethMovieChannel - Director *Da Nerd (HafenGames) - Possible Game Developer *SpongeKing - Writer *IHeartSpongeBob - Supervising Producer, Editor *William Leonard - Writer, Storyboard Artist *Spongeyfan77 - Writer Idea Corner Write your ideas here. If they are good enough, they will be accepted. Try to make your episode at least four lines long, and do not use poor grammar. After rescuing Sandy from the zombie scarifice, a lobster named Larry offers to take them to a safe-haven. They trust him, especiallly after being so heroic towards the zombies. However, Mr. Krabs doesn't quite trust him, and believes that they are being led into a trap. Accepted. The mishap with Larry has left the gang stranded in the middle of a kelp jungle. They have to forage with what little supplies that they've got in order to make it through. However, Squidward suddenly gets paranoid of everyone, and fears that they will all perish. The insanity is starting to corrupt the team, as they my lead to their own demise. Accepted. After Squidward was paranoid of everyone, The team is now going back to the kelp jungle to eat, drink and some stuff. and the team is not going to die with out food and drink. Sandy is going to find Quag. and the team are going to kill zombies. Not accepted: random crossover, mediocre grammar and story not explained well enough. After eating some weird food, Patrick turns on Squidward and prepares to kill him. Sandy studies the food, and reveals that is a drug that will kill Patrick in 24 hrs. The team manages to stop Patrick, knocking him out. Just then the drug takes over him, flinging him into a murderous rage. Undecided (I'm thinking about it) Squidward has left the camp in the middle of the night, believing that he will find his way out faster alone. SpongeBob tries to get the gang to agree with him that Squidward needs to be found, but everybody else disagrees. SpongeBob then leaves the camp himself to search for Squidward, leaving the rest alone. Suddenly an ambush by a group of zombies breaks the gang up, and they have to find a way to re-unite each other, while also searching for a way to get out of the kelp jungle. Accepted. The gang have come back together again, but there's a problem. Patrick has been lying on the floor for hours while clutching his arm, claiming that he was infected by a zombie when the gang split up. Sandy examines the arm and says that he is okay, but Patrick says otherwise and refuses to move. Nobody can leave without leaving Patrick behind, so they have to find a way to get him walking again. Can they do that and keep themselves alive at the same time? And is there really some truth to what Patrick says? Accepted. Trivia/Goofs *This show has an average 9.3 rating on tv.com and a 9.0 rating on IMDB. *In the first season, all titles are one word long. This practice is soon to be abandoned by the second season, to achieve more variety. Category:Horror Category:Action Category:DRAMA Category:Chum Bucket Productions Category:Rated TV-14 Category:Alternate Universes Category:Spin-Offs